


warm blood

by Caarolinee



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caarolinee/pseuds/Caarolinee
Summary: Instead of killing her, like she wanted, Jonathan decides to spare Mary and leave her with Elisabeth in the hopes that the other woman would give her a better introduction into immortality.Maybe his plan works a little too well.And in the aftermaths of the Disaster other relationships starts to blossom as well.
Relationships: Elisabeth Ashbury/Mary Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	warm blood

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a carly rae jepsen song

"Don't you see? This is not me. Flesh that never ages. All nightmare no dream. Bring it to a close. Let me sleep."

Jonathan buried Mary's cut off cross into her chest.

"I will find a cure, Mary. I swear it."

"Then - at last - I can forgive you"

Jonathan hoped she'd still forgive him when she woke up again. Being a doctor he knew enough anatomy to stab her chest and just barely miss her heart. He knew it wasn't what she wanted but the thought of losing Mary again after just finding out she was back killed him more than he'd let on, and he hoped the plan he'd come up with during the fight wouldn't backfire terribly.

Jonathan theorised that if Mary could've gotten a better introduction into immortality, preferably even better than his own, she wouldn't have been as determined to die again. So if he could give her a mentor, like he eventually had gotten, maybe she would chose to stay.

At least that was what he hoped would happened as he carried Mary's lifeless body, having passed out from the exhaustion of the fight and the stabbing, through the streets of Whitechapel.

As he reached the hospital he could sense Elisabeth was still close by, but decided to drop off Mary in his room before any of the other hospital employees could notice their presence. Thankfully, Elisabeth seemed to be the only one who noticed his entrance and entered his room through the balcony soon after he'd put Mary down on his bed. As Elisabeth stepped inside she looked at Mary and then up at Jonathan with raised eyebrows. There was a clear question on her face but she seemed to have decided to wait for Jonathan to explain himself first before voicing her own questions.

"I had this though" He began "Mary expressed her desire of death to me, but I though, maybe if she could've gotten someone to help her adjust to her new existence she would decide to stay"

The 'with me' part was left unsaid but Elisabeth could feel it hanging in the air around them. She knew this would likely end badly, trying to care for and help a newborn vampire who didn't even want to live, but when she looked at the sad hopeful look on Jonathan's face she couldn't turn him down.

"Jonathan" Elisabeth sighed. "Wouldn't you be the best suited person for this? You're yourself just learning about your new life. And you are her maker" Not that she didn't want to help her friend, but there were so many risks involved.

"I see your point but unfortunately I suspect Mary won't be overjoyed when she wakes up again, knowing I didn't do what she wanted. If someone else was with her I can only guess the situation would go slightly easier." Johnathan phrased it like a suggestion but by the look of him he was almost begging. Elisabeth was mentally cursing herself for what she was about to do.

"Alright, I'll bring Mary back to my house with me and try to talk some sense into her when she wakes up, but if she still doesn't want to continue this existence I won't stop her" The look on Elizabeth's face told Jonathan she meant every word, and while the overarching fear of having Mary leave him again was still there, the possibility that she wouldn't gave him a sliver of peace.

-

The following nights Jonathan kept himself busy with hospital work, trying to focus on helping patients and keeping his mind off his sister and Elisabeth. But it seemed he didn't need to stay away anymore, as Elizabeth had sent a letter inviting him to her house in the West End. Thought she didn't give specifics on how Mary was doing he, somewhat wishfully, assumed her mentoring was working as planed. But he supposed he had to see for himself when he got there. 

After finishing up his rounds Jonathan started to make his way towards the West End district, avoiding skals and vampire hunters as best he could.

When he got to Elisabeth's mansion he could sense two slow heartbeats, two vampires. Meaning that Mary was still here. Jonathan could barely contain his excitement, of course Mary could still be mad at him and wish nothing less than to see him, but she must've known he was coming and yet she'd stayed. As he knocked he couldn't help but feel like maybe he wasn't as alone as this new life could feel.

Elisabeth opened the door, looking the same as always, perhaps a bit more tired. But that was to be expected with helping a newborn vampire settle. As she greeted and invited him in his focus shifted up the stairs where Mary, looking calmer than the last time he saw her, descended. The wounds she'd gotten during their fight had healed and she wore a different dress, probably Elisabeth's. Before Jonathan could even think to say anything Mary opened her mouth.

"I see you still haven't gotten control of the talking in my head thing" She said, tone slightly mocking but not as vicious as that night.

"I apologise-" Before he could continue Mary waved her hand dismissively.

"Not to worry, it's bearable now, and I trust you to figure out how to control it when you get the time." Mary gained a soft look on her face. "Despite everything, I have missed you, brother." Jonathan smiled back at her.

After their quick greeting words the siblings followed Elisabeth into the other room for tea and further discussion. Though he tried to hide it Jonathan felt a sense of pride for coming up with a plan to help Mary, that so far seemed to have worked.

As they sat down in front of the fireplace Jonathan noticed the women sat way closer to each other than either of them to him, though he supposed it made sense, they had been living together and learning to trust each other for almost a week.

"Well Johnny, hows saving all of London going?" Mary asked, before Jonathan could ask anything about their week.

"Continuous work, but nothing I'm not prepared to do" Mary gave a short laugh at his answer.

"No need to be so stuck up and formal, I'm messing with you. I'm quite familiar with your work ethic." Elisabeth looked like she was trying to stop herself from laughing. Jonathan half-heartedly decides they were a bad influence on each other. Mary continued. "I'm guessing you're more interested in our work that talking about your own even more"

Jonathan sighed slightly, at least undeath hadn't changed Mary too much. "Yes I am and if I may say, no offence, but you seem less homicidal than last time."

"Yes, well," Mary looked over at Elisabeth with a soft look on her face. "You could say I've had a great mentor" Elisabeth smiled back at her. Jonathan felt like he was interrupting something.

After what felt like an eternity Jonathan spoke again.

"Was there something else you had to tell me?" Elisabeth looked almost surprised that he was still here.

"Oh, right, yes-"

The rest of their meeting went in a similar fashion.

-

In the weeks that followed Jonathan never got a calm moment, but now with the antidote finally made and the Disaster finally defeated he could focus on himself and his wants. While he's been busy saving London Mary and Elisabeth has grown even closer and stronger, as Mary realised she actually loved using her new abilities. Of course with the threat of the Guard of Priwens great hunt the both of them had escaped from London but Jonathan had gotten a letter explaining their reasons from Mary. The two women were planing to return to London eventually, but for now they wanted to travel and see more of the world. Of course, with their vampire speed, returning to London in a hurry wouldn't take too long if he were to need them.

And now, in the aftermath of the Disaster even more changes had entered Jonathan's life since the night of his return, although his mother was gone he still had Avery, the hospital was thriving even without Swansea and somehow Jonathan had befriended Priwens leader.

Maybe befriended was a bit to strong, Geoffrey didn't attack on sight and if they ran in to each other during the night they might even have a quick chat. Of course, Geoffreys way of chatting mostly included insults and cursing but Jonathan treasured the calmer moments shared between the two anyway. Despite Geoffreys colourful language it was easier to handle than their previous encounters, involving fighting and antagonism. And maybe Jonathan dreamed of growing even closer to the other man, but that was nothing anyone else needed to know about. Aside from Mary, who could still hear some of his thoughts but, according to her, only strong feelings. And Elisabeth, if Mary knew something it wouldn't be long until the other woman did too. Jonathan had received multiple letter describing what Mary would do to him if he didn't confess already.

Not that Jonathan was planing on confessing anyway, no matter how much Mary threatened. Geoffrey had stated many times how much he hated vampires, and Jonathan doubted befriending one vampire would've changed that.

He'd soon find out if Mary actually planed to go through with her threats though, as her most recent letter had said she and Elisabeth would soon return to London for a few weeks. While Jonathan couldn't wait to see his sister and dear friend again he didn't look forward to getting scolded in person.

-

Jonathan knew Mary and Elisabeth were back in the mansion, he could feel their slow heartbeats as soon as he'd entered the West End. Hurrying through the streets he soon reached it, travelling during the night easier now that the guard had scaled down their guarding. And even if they were out most recognised and stayed clear off Jonathan.

He'd barely knocked on the door before Elisabeth opened with a smile on her face, Jonathan probably wasn't the only one to miss his friends while they were away. Stepping inside he noticed Mary wasn't alone in the other room, it seemed Charlotte had also come to visit her mother while she was home. All three vampires had been relieved that Charlotte and Mary got so well along, not that they thought they wouldn't but there was always a risk. Jonathan knew Mary had come to mean a lot to his friend and if her daughter wouldn't like her it would break her heart.

As Mary saw Jonathan step into the room she gave him a cocky smile.

"Hello Johnny, taking care of London while we're away?" Jonathan laughed slightly.

"As always" Mary nodded, mostly to herself.

"And the whole confessing your feelings thing I've been telling you to for weeks?" Mary glared at him.

"Ah, well, you see-"

"So you still haven't" She raised an eyebrow. Elisabeth and Charlotte made poor attempts at not laughing.

"I haven't found the right moment?" It sounded like a question even to Jonathan's own ears. Mary just rolled her eyes.

"I hope you find it before we leave again" Vaguely threatening, like most things Mary said these days. When she wanted something to happen she could make it happen, especially now. Jonathan knew she just wanted him to be happy, like she was with Elisabeth. But Elisabeth was a vampire, like herself, not someone who hunted their kind. But alas, Jonathan supposed he'd have to figure out what to do, confess or at least make Mary think he did, in the few weeks before they left again.

The rest of their evening together went easier, mostly Mary and Elisabeth telling Jonathan and Charlotte about their travelling, and, faster than any of them would've liked it, was over. On his way back Jonathan feared running into Geoffrey, with his sisters threats fresh in memory, who knows what he might say.

Thankfully all Jonathan saw was some guard patrols, which he could easily avoid in the shadows. But just seeing the guard brought his thoughts back to Geoffrey, would it really be that bad to tell him how he felt? Maybe he would feel the same... Or maybe, everything that had happened since Jonathan's turning would get undone and Geoffrey would try to kill him again.

Jonathan remained deep in though the rest of his walk to the hospital. Perhaps spending the night, or day he supposed, at home would've been closer but subconsciously he needed a walk to think. Now with the infection in London gone the hospitals workload had slowed a bit, but Jonathan was still very much needed, and he'd sleep either at home or his room at the hospital depending on which was closest or most convenient.

Stepping onto his balcony Jonathan looked out over the streets of London as the first rays of sun crawled up over the roofs and sighed. How could he, a creature of the night, ever be with a normal day living human?

-

Geoffrey had seen a lot of changes come to both the Guard as a whole and to himself in the last few weeks. Even though he didn't want to admit it out loud, most of the changes were positive and came with the help of the leech doctor. But Jonathan had somehow become even more than just some leech. Geoffrey almost, secretly of course, considered him a friend. And he couldn't help but let this thoughts wander to what it might be like to be more than friends with the vampire. That was just thoughts of course, in reality Geoffrey knew vampires were dangerous and couldn't be trusted. Though, those morals had also started to waiver a bit. Maybe he just shouldn't think too much about it.

Geoffrey might have promised Reid to call off the great hunt, and in honesty it seemed a bit unnecessary now that the doctor had saved London, but he still needed to protect London and it's citizens from nightly dangers. Meaning he and the guard still patrolled at night, only a bit scaled down now. And they weren't the only ones, Jonathan still made his rounds during nightly hours and as such frequently ran into each other. Though based on the guards reports Geoffrey suspected the doctor might be better at avoiding everyone else in the guard but him, or he purposefully searched him out.

Not that he minded especially, something he'd never let anyone know. He already suspected the guard had started warming up to the leech doctor, and whenever Geoffrey ran into him while with the guard they gave him strange looks and started excusing themselves. They should know it wasn't safe practice to do such a thing while in the presence of a leech, but for some reason Geoffrey couldn't really mind when the leech in question was the doctor. Logically he knew that way of thinking would lead to his death, leeches might try to keep their urges under control but they always lost control. One day Jonathan would loose control and Geoffrey would have to put him down. He knew as much, what he didn't understand was the feelings that line of thinking gave him.

Since Jonathan helped reduce the skal population Geoffrey had decided he could manage doing patrols on his own on occasion, and if he also used his extra alone time to consider his circumstances that was his business. But, that also meant when he ran into the doctor during the other mans rounds he would now be alone with him. Which, honestly, only gave him more to think about.

"Good day Geoffrey" As soon as Jonathan had noticed him down the road he'd been walking on he flashed forward in that vampiric way Geoffrey had come to learn was them running. "Or night I suppose..." Jonathan's sentence trailed off.

"Reid" Even though it wasn't much, like Geoffrey calling him Jonathan might be, the vampire always seemed to light up a bit when he didn't call him a leech. Geoffrey chose not to think too much on why he continued wanting that reaction.

"Any shorttimed matters for the Guard to attend to this evening, or would you do me the pleasure of company back to Pembroke?" Reid flashed a quick smile, barely showing teeth. Geoffrey tried to hide his enthusiasm.

"I suppose I could spare time to escort you, was gonna patrol that area anyway" He wasn't, at least not right now, but that wasn't anything Jonathan needed to know. Jonathan smiled bigger this time.

"Perfect, do lead the way" He reached an arm in front of himself, inviting Geoffrey to walk.

They started the walk towards the hospital in silence. After a few minutes Geoffrey made an effort to break it.

"The other leeches you're with, they're back aren't they?" He tried not sounding accusing.

"Mary and Elisabeth yes, not too subtle about their return are they?"

"Well it's kind of my job to keep track of leeches in town, I trust you in that they won't be a problem though" Geoffrey kept his tone light, but he knew Jonathan also knew he meant it. Not wanting to ruin the light hearted moment Jonathan just answered by putting a hand on his heart and a simple "you have my word".

After a few moments of silence Geoffrey spoke again.

"Your sister, is she... happy to be back? I know we talked before about her and her feelings then..." He trailed off, hoping Jonathan would understand his meaning.

"Oh yes," Jonathan smiled, mostly to himself. "She's been enjoying the company of Elisabeth much more then I was expecting, or even dared to hope. But I can't complain." He now looked directly at Geoffrey, smiling wide enough to show off his canines. The sight should've terrified Geoffrey, but weirdly he felt a warmth in his stomach. Perhaps he was getting sick. Still, the sight rendered him speechless long enough for Reid to switch his happy expression for a slight worried one. Not wanting the other to know his thoughts Geoffrey lightly shook his head and half smirked at him.

"Good then, less chance for accidents to occur, when your kind are in a good mood that is"

Reid simply nodded at that.

"Well, it's almost morning. I should get going, back to the hospital. Adieu Geoffrey" Reid gave him one last smile as he ran off in the direction to Pembroke. Without the vampire present Geoffrey allowed his cheeks to heat up at his departure. He told himself it was the adrenaline from being so close to a dangerous creature, or anything in that vein. The alternative, that Geoffrey harboured some feelings for the leech, was unthinkable. At least it was just a one-time thing.

-

It wasn't a one-time thing. Every time in the following weeks that Geoffrey ran into the doctor his heart would beat unnaturally fast. Geoffrey knew the leech probably noticed it, but he could only hope he wouldn't mention it. It was embarrassing enough to have his men making jokes about it, he didn't need Reid to actually confirm his strange behaviour.

While Geoffrey wasn't admitting to anything, he recognised these feelings. He'd had them about men before, that wasn't the troubling part, the issue was that a leech was making him fell like this. And again he wasn't admitting to feeling anything, and if he did it was probably cause by leech powers. He just meant, if he and Reid has met under any other circumstances they probably wouldn't have been enemies. But there was no use thinking of what could've been, the reality was that Reid was a leech and while he certainly was one of the more human leeches Geoffrey had met, that didn't change his nature. No matter what the feeling in his gut said every time he though of the other.

Geoffrey is out on patrol, alone again, the next time he meets Reid. He'd hoped to avoid him a little longer, ever since he somewhat acknowledged to himself that he has feelings for Reid he's been plagued by ideas of confessing. He knows it would end poorly. Jonathan might not be like any vampire he'd met before but he should know better than to trust him because of that.

Geoffrey was once again pulled from his thoughts when Jonathan stood smiling in front of him.  
When did he start calling him Jonathan?

"Good evening Geoffrey" He cursed himself for letting his thoughts wander enough to let this guard down. He should have noticed Reid nearing before he was right in front of him.

"Reid" He tried to keep his tone neutral. Jonathan angled his head slightly to the side.

"Anything troubling you, Geoffrey?" Fuck. Jonathan must've heard his heart beating and tried to ask in the nicest way what was wrong.

Geoffrey turned his head away, trying to hide the blush that wouldn't stay away in the dark of the night.

"It's nothing, mind your business" Curse his treacherous body.

"I don't what to trouble you further, but I couldn't help but notice your, eh, heartbeat..." Geoffrey was burning up by now. "And I wouldn't want you coming down with anything and it going unchecked..." The doctor at least had the decency to look regretful about using his vampiric powers.

Geoffrey just wanted him to shut up before he actually used that brain of his and put two and two together. He tried to walk faster to get away, walking in front of Jonathan, if only a few meters.

"And I was thinking-" Whatever Jonathan was thinking he didn't get to voice, as Geoffrey had given up and let his feelings lead.

Harshly stopping and turning around, almost getting Jonathan to walk into him, he grabbed Jonathan's shoulders and pressed his lips to the other mans.

Quickly, before Jonathan could react, he let go and turned back around and started walking in a fast pace. His face felt burning hot and he doubted he had any blood left in the rest of his body. He didn't dare turning to look at Jonathan, and he couldn't hear any sound from the other man. He just had to get away and then he could forget this even happened.

It took a few moments for Jonathan to realise what had happen, and as he did he hoped he hadn't taken too long. Geoffrey was already almost swallowed by the dark. Not waiting a second longer Jonathan ran up to him.

Jonathan flashed forward until he could stop Geoffrey by placing his hand on his shoulder. Gentler than how Geoffrey had placed his, but hopefully conveying the same emotion. Geoffrey was still avoiding looking at him, keeping his head down and looking sideways.

"I... have been wanting to do that for a long time" Maybe not as eloquently as he would've wished to have put it, but hopefully it would work. Geoffrey carefully met his eyes.

"You're serious?" Jonathan looked softly into his eyes.

"Deadly" Geoffrey rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep a smile off his face. He gently cupped Jonathan's face and kissed him, again.


End file.
